STRAW HAT SHINOBI!
by Kentix Skyfur
Summary: The infamous Straw hat pirates have all accomplished there dreams, but what happens if they all decide to go down with Sunny when a whirlpool catches them and it takes them to a new world were there are ninjas instead of pirates and why did the become children? The meat old and new friends along there way.
1. Prologue

**STRAW HAT SHINOBI**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE NEW WORLD:**

The Thousand Sunny sailed smoothly along sea, as everyone on this ship was celebrating on every one achieving their dreams. Luffy found One Piece, Zoro defeated Mihawk, Ussop is now a brave warrior of the sea, Nami drew a map of the world, Sanji found the all blue and spent days there fishing for new ingredients, Robin fond all the Poniglyphs and found out about the void century, Chopper became the best doctor in the world, Franky sailed on Sunny all the way threw the grand line and new world, and finally after fifty-three years Brook met up with Laboon.

They were all celebrating happily when Ussop screamed like a little girl. The crew looked over and saw he was pointing in front of the ship, they all got up to see what the pansy sharpshooter was crying over this time.

"Oi, Ussop? What is it this time?" Said the green haired swordsmen who was Zoro.

"You guys need to come see this right away." Ussop managed to wimpier out.

They all went to the deck of the ship and looked over the lion figure head and what they saw shocked them to say the least. There was a massive whirlpool right in front of them. Nami started to give orders to try to evade the whirlpool but it was to late they began to enter it and in the end the current of it was to strong to handle. Luffy sat on the grassy deck of the ship with his famous straw hat shadowing his eyes.

''Guys!" Luffy yelled. Which made every one stop what the were doing to look at there captain. He looked up and smiled at his crew.

''Sorry but...were stuck...I'm going down with Sunny, you guys can leave if you want but i'm staying right here." Luffy said giving a monkey like grin. Franky was the first to sit beside him putting a massive metal arm around Luffy.

"I built Sunny with my own two hands so i'm going down with her and my suuuuuuper captain." Franky said wile getting tears in his eyes.

"Well i'm not gonna let my idiot captain go down with out me, might need me were ever we end up in the after life." Declared Zoro. Wile sitting down to.

"Since Chopper, Brook and I can't swim because of our Devil Fruit abilities. Count us in." Robin said as the other two nodded with a sigh knowing there was no way out of this one. Nami and Ussop cried in the corner of the ship then said oh well since the both fulfilled there dreams it was okay Sanji was just swooning over Nami and Robin saying he will die happy by there side. Then Brook started to play the violin and sing Binke's Sake.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagir_i

The ship started to sink down into the whirlpool as everyone join in singing happily to there favorite song.

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku_  
_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_  
_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_  
_Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_  
_Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo_  
_Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_  
_Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_  
_Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta_  
_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_  
_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

They all sang until the song was over an by this time Sunny's deck was filled with water. Luffy, Robin, Brook, and Chopper were weakened by the sea water but excepted it and just lay there waiting for all the water to cover them with everyone laying side by side holding hands. Then finally it did the all blacked out.

* * *

Next time: All of our Lovable straw hat's are somewhere unfamiliar are they dead are they in a new world or did they go back in time? And why are they all 7 Year olds?!

And they are separated but not completely they are in groups of three, in various places.


	2. The Straw Hat's Found

**The Straw Hat's Found **

**Konoha Forest:**

Luffy woke up with a pounding headache. He put one hand one his head and groaned, he opened his eyes and wondered. 'Were am I?...Last thing I remember is...I can't remember where I was last or almost anything only my name and eight other names. And one more thing...' His thoughts were cut off by another groan there was a kid with green hair wearing a green kimono he had three gold earrings in his left ear and three swords at his right hip. Next to him was a blond another kid that was probable around the same age as the other who's shaggy hair covered his left eye he wore a black two piece suit with a blue under shirt and he had a swirly eyebrow. Luffy couldn't help but recognize them both from somewhere.

"Oi, Straw hat who are you and were are we?" Said the green haired boy. Luffy gave his monkey like grin and said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I don't know were we are what's your name?

The green haired boy's eyes widened a little. "Luffy? I think I know you that name sounds very filmier. Mine is Roronoa Zoro." Luffy's eyes widened "Yeah I know your name to! Maybe were friends or brothers?!" Luffy said excitedly. Then the blond woke up. "Who is this Marmo?" That's when Four men dressed as **ANBU** showed up out of no were. Zoro out of instinct took two swords in his hands and one in his mouth getting in a defensive stance.

"Were not here to hurt you kids were here to help." The **ANBU**, both boy's and Zoro were stunned on how fast he was and that he was holding a sword in his mouth. Zoro glared at the four men.

"How do we know you won't do anything?" Zoro was surprised as everyone else but it felt right to hold theses swords like this.

"Trust us we are here to take you to our village." Zoro sheathed his swords and fallowed as well as Luffy and Sanji who were to tired and hungry to fight.

**Desert Outside Suna:**

A little boy around the age of six or seven walked along the desert, he usually did this when he got tiered of people in his village. He walked a little further out than normal today he wore tan tunick had blood red hair and had the kanji for love on his forhead he also held a teddy bear close to him. He spotted there fingers in the sand. One was a Skeleton of a boy around his age it had an afro a top hat and dressed in a suit with a purple cane by his side. The next one was a boy wearing a speedo and a hawaiian shirt he had blue hair bulging arms and a three pointed chin. The last one was a little animal that looked like a baby reindeer with a blue nose pink shorts and a pink top hat with a white x on it

The little boy was about to leave but then had a tiny spark of hope that the blue haired boy would be his friend he walked over to the skeleton and tried to take the cane from him so he could poke the other him awake. But then the skeleton sat up yelling.

" Yo-ho ho ho ho, that was a good nap!" The boy got really scared, the sand sensed this and attacked the skeleton and crushed him but he got up again.

"What are you?" Said the boy calming down a little but not much. "I'm nothing but bones Brook." Said the skeleton now known as Brook. "But that's all I can remember."

The red haired boy looked down a little wile squeezing teddy tightly. "I'm Gaara." He said shyly. Not really scared any more. 'Who am I to judge him? He might be like me. Maybe he will be my friend.'

That's when Franky woke up. He sat up and looked at the boy then the skeleton he knew he should have been scared but for some odd reason he wasn't like he was used to it.

"Oi, were am I?" He looked at the red head boy who shrunk down a little. "Your in Suna." He heard the boy whisper. "WERE THE HELL IS THAT?" Franky yelled witch made gaara flinch as thought. 'These guy's are kinda scary.'

Chopper woke up looked over and screamed as he saw the skeleton. He ran away hiding backwards behind a sand dune. 'Were am I? Wait why dose it feel like I know them?' He walked back over slowly. "Sorry I ran before he just scared me."

Every ones mouth hung open in shock then Gaara broke the silence. "How did that reindeer talk?" Chopper looked confused. "What reindeer?" Everyone pointed to him. "I'M A REINDEER?!"

"Well how about we all go back to the village and sort things out?" Gaara said with a little smile. They nodded and fallowed him.

**Kiri: **

Zabuza a man with a large sword wrappings around his face and arms and Haku a girl or a really feminine boy with long hair and a green kimono were walking threw an ally on there way out of the village when they come across two little girls and a boy all around Hakus age. One of the girls had long black hair she wore a purple dress and black boots, the other girl had short orange hair she wore a mini skirt and a blue shirt with orange stripes the last one was a boy with a long nose curly black hair tide with a bandanna brown overalls and a bag over his shoulder.

"Haku lets take these three with us." Said Zabuza suddenly. "But why Zabuza-sama?" Asked Haku. Zabuza looked at her harshly. "Are you questioning me? You are just a tool for my use as these three will be." Haku bowed. "Sorry Zabuza-Sama. I will not question you again."

* * *

Done! Took longer than I thought. Tell me what you think of it.

Next time: Sanji Zoro and Luffy meet Naruto and the third hokage


	3. Konoha's New three

**Konoha's New Three**

**Konoha, Hokage Office:**

The third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was battling the worst enemy a Kage can have. Paperwork. When two **ANBU** came in a puff of smoke, they were on one knee bowing.

"Hokage-sama, Out on our daily search of the forest we came across some...odd children."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Odd you say? How so?"

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Two __**ANBU**__ Walked behind the three children they had found while the other two walked in front of them as the three talked among them selves. Luffy, Zoro and now the blond who we figured out is Sanji._

_"So we all know each others names but cant remember why." Sanji stated._

_"Well no shit Sherlock we already said this." Zoro said annoyed by the blond_

_"Shut up marmo!" yelled Sanji._

_Luffy laughed at there antics when his stomach growled. "Hungry wined Luffy." Then he saw a deer run by._

_"MEAT!" Yelled Luffy. He ran and reached after it and to his and everyone's surprise his arm stretched._

_"SO COOL!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes._

_The __**ANBU**__, Zoro, and Sanji looked at him with jaws on the ground. The __**ANBU**__ looked at one another and decided to talk. _

_"Do you think it's a new kekagenki?" Asked the first man._

_"Maybe, It's alot like the Akimichi clan's expansion jutsu, but instead stretches." Said the second _

_"We need to inform Lord Hokage about this." Stated the third._

_They all nodded and walked a little faster to get back to the village._

**_/END FLASHBACK/_**

You need to see for your self said one of the **ANBU. **

"Okay. Send the others in with these children."

They nodded and left, a few seconds passed by and there was another popping sound **ANBU** came in one holding a boy over his shoulder with a straw hat he was flailing around in his arms. There was two other boy's all around the same age standing next to the other **ANBU** not giving any trouble for them...well except they couldn't seem to stop arguing. Hiruzen sweat dropped and sighed.

Then he saw something interesting the boy with the straw hat stretched his arm to the door and yelled.

"I'M HUNGRY I NEED MEAT!" The first ANBU closed the door before Luffy could get out.

"As you see Hokage-sama they are odd, this one is extremely fast as well skilled in the way of the sword." Zoro stopped arguing with Sanji long enough to realize he was being praised for his swordsman ship. "And as you can see this one has an undiscovered kekagenki." Luffy stoped at the word.

"What's a cookopenpi?" asked Luffy. "A KEKAGENKI is an ability only certain families yours no one other than you and your family can stretch." Explained Hiurzen.

"Oh. So a mystery ability." Luffy said hitting his hand into his palm like he understood.

"So old man were are we?" Zoro asked.

"How dare you address Lord Hokage like that!" Yelled one of the **ANBU**.

Hiurzen held up a hand. "That's enough you two can leave I can handle it from here." The two looked at each other but nodded then left the room.

"You three are in Konoha 'The village hidden in the leaves' Do you remember were you are from?" He asked

"No we can't remember anything except our names and how to fight and we also seem to know each other since we all remember each others names." Sanji explained wile the other two nodded.

Hiurzen sighed. "Well if you can't remember were your from then you are more than welcome to stay here I will arrange you three to stay with a boy around your age he could use some friends." He thought for another minute. "And since you claim you can fight I will enroll you three in the academy to become fine shinobi."

The three tilted there head and said at once. "What's a shinobi?"

Hiruzen's eye twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose wile puffing on his pipe he knew this was going to be a long day.

At this moment a spiky blond haired boy with big blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek came running in, he wore a black shirt with an orange swirl and orange pants. He had cuts on his face dirt all over him and bruises every were on his body.

"Naruto what happened?" Hiruzen asked in a worried voice.

Naruto put on a fake smile. Even tho he was on the brink of tears and his wounds were healing quickly. "Oh nothing jiji, just the villagers again."

Hiruzen sighed in frustration. 'Why do they do this to him, he is only a boy he isn't the demon fox.' Hiruzen thought to him self.

Naruto looked over at the boys and smiled his fake smile. 'They probable think i'm a monster to.'

Luffy walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "I'm Luffy." He said with his big monkey like grin.

Hiruzen watched this in silence. Naruto was shocked no one has ever tried to shake his hand or acknowledge him, well except for jiji and Iruka. He slowly took Luffy's hand and shook it. "I'm Naruto." He said in a happy voice.

Zoro and Sanji walked over and started talking to him to. Naruto was happy he knew someone who didn't judge him.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto laughing and talking with the three boys. He cleared his throat so they could here him.

"So Naruto I see you met your new room mates."

Naruto looked confused, but then really happy. "Awesome! We can be like brothers."

"Naruto why don't you show them around and I am giving you a bigger apartment so you four can live comfortably." Naruto jumped up and punched the air. He then grabbed Luffy and Sanji's hands and ran off with Zoro running behind them.

Zoro kept wondering off and Sanji kept swooning over every girl he saw when Luffy saw the Akimichi family restaurant he want in and ate as much as he could witch left the restaurant with no more food. Luffy was asked to pay he tilted his head then laughed. "I don't have any money."

Naruto came in holding Zoro by the shirt so he didn't wonder off again and holding a beaten up Sanji from when he hit on Sakura. He sighed and knew Luffy was in trouble.

He said sorry to Choza more times he could count and went to there new apartment it had three rooms a decent sized bathroom and kitchen. They all said good night to each other since it was a long day and got some much needed rest the went to sleep.

* * *

Done with chapter #3. Please review and comment.

Next time: We go to see how Gaara is dealing with his new friends.


	4. Suna's Freaks

**Suna's Freaks**

**Outside Suna**

Gaara walked a little ahead of the others showing them the way but he stopped before they entered the village. He turned around and took a good look at the three.

'There is no way we can get back to the kage's building with out any one noticing a skeleton,a chibi reindeer and a boy with bright blue hair and bulging arms.' Gaara thought to himself.

"Wait right here I will be back in a few minutes." He said with a shy small smile.

"Okay Gaara-san but hurry it's suuuuuper hot out here." Franky declared

"Ah, It is so hot that my skin is melting, but I have no skin to melt. Yo-ho ho ho ho skull joke."

Gaara laughed a little at this. "Please hurry Gaara-san." Chopper said about ready to pass out."

Gaara nodded and ran in to the village going home to grab three tunics with hoods it took him a few minutes to get everything then get back to the three.

"Here put these on so people won't see your faces or bodies." Gaara said calmly.

They all nodded and put them on.

Choppers was way to big on him the back and the sleeves dragged as he walked and his antlers stuck out of his hood.

Brook's just hung on him as his bone fingers showed a little but you couldn't see his face so he looked like a kid version of the Grim Reaper.

Then Franky had to rip the sleeves of his because of his bulges on his arms but his face was mostly covered except his metal nose sticking out a little.

Gaara Sighed and sweat dropped when he saw them.

Gaara started to walk back to the village motioning them to fallow him, they all walked threw the village getting stares from the people half directed strictly at Gaara then the other half looked at all of them. Someone yelled out.

"FREAKS!"

Then a few people threw a bottles that almost hit Gaara but before his sand had a chance to stop it Franky called out.

_**FRESH FIRE!**_

A fire ball came from his mouth and destroyed some of the bottles. Brook was now standing in front of Gaara as well as Chopper. Chopper yelled.

**_GUARD POINT!_ **

He grew into a big ball his clothes grown with him the bottles bounced off him then Brook took out a sword from the purple cane and started slashing the bottles they all shattered. Every one looked on shocked including Gaara.

"Why did you help him?!" Yelled a random person. There was a silence then Franky Brook and Chopper (who is now back in chibi form) took off their hoods and yelled simultaneously.

"BECAUSE HE IS OUR FRIEND!"

The towns people stood there for a few seconds then screamed, ran, and fainted when they saw Brook and Chopper. Gaara's eyes began to water then he ran up and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you. No one has ever protected me before." He whispered as he hugged them. Then Franky broke into tears

"Gaara-san that's the saddest story ever...No i'm not crying! I have some sand in my eye!" Franky yelled after Chopper accused him of crying. Gaara laughed at there antics knowing he wouldn't be alone any more he smiled.

"Let's go now everyone knows your here you don't need the tunic's any more." They took of there Tunics and walked happily talking to one another.

"So were did you guys learn those moves?" Gaara asked.

They all shrugged. "Don't know my body just moved. Maybe I have other forms?" Chopper said and began to think if he had any other forms.

"Yo-ho ho ho ho, I don't know were I learned to handle a sword but it seems that I had a wonderful teacher."

"Franky how did you do the 'Fire ball Jutsu without any hand signs?" Gaara asked curious.

"I don't know I just did it without thinking." Franky said.

They all walked in silence the three thinking how they did the things they did like transforming using a sword and doing jutsu without hand signs. Gaara had already told the three about ninja, chakra, and jutsu.

Gaara's face turned stone cold as they entered his fathers office.

"Lord Kazekage, I have found three...beings outside of the village."

The Kazekage looked at Gaara with malice and disgust. 'Another failure.' He thought.

"Send them in." He said not showing his emotion on his face.

Gaara nodded and told them to come in. All three noted the seriousness in his voice. They entered and saw a man looking down at his paperwork for a few minutes, he finally looked up he saw a kid skeleton in a suit a chibi reindeer with a pink hat shorts and a backpack and a boy with blue hair in an odd hair style a metal nose and big bulging arms.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyebrows looking them over.

"Were are you three from?" He said not expecting the reindeer and skeleton to answer. "Don't know." said the skeleton. "But we would be great full if you let us stay in this village." He finished. "Yeah." Chipped in the little deer. "I will allow it if you become shinobi for this village I will enroll you in the academy."

Gaara looked at his father shocked that he let them in so easy he had to have a reason.

'Interesting a talking deer a walking skeleton and a metal nosed boy, they reek of power the village will be known to all by these three.'

The three were talking and agreed that would be fine as long as Franky got Cola for free. The Kazekage cocked an eyebrow when the boy simple shrugged he gave the okay.

"You three can stay in an apartment just a few blocks away from here."

They all smiled and walked out after taking the key. Gaara tagged along with them so he could be with his new friends. "So you are going to become shnobi to?" Gaara asked. They all looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Laughed Franky "It's the only way I guess. They all walked into the apartment and settled in Gaara went home and nightfall came signaling it was time for sleep.

* * *

So how do you like this chapter? Comment and review for me please.

Next time: Zabuza train's his team of four trying to make the perfect team of assassins.


	5. Zabuza's Training

Hey guy's now I hope you have notice I try to post new chapters daily but i'm going to be with family for the next week or so. The story might not be updated daily like normal but i will still try. So here is the new chapter enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Zabuza's Training**

**Field in Kiri forest:**

Usopp sweat dripped of his unusually long nose his whole body aches doing all these training exercises and trying to hit Zabuza who was extremely fast . 'Why am I here again?' He thought as he threw another two kunai at the man with he huge sword.

'Oh yeah so Zabuza can train use to be his 'tools' as he put it but at least he gives us a place to stay and a reason to be here we don't remember anything except for a few things. I am grateful to Zabuza.'

Zabuza went to block the first kunai but the second hit it and changed it's direction the first went the the hole at the top of the executioner blade almost hitting his head.

'This kid has amazing aim for his age he will be great and with the girls kekagenki they will be great assassins.' Thought Zabuza with excitement .

A black haired girl sat in a tree with her arms crossed at her chest and her eyes closed. 'Time to test out my kekagenki again. I need to practice if I want Zabuza-sama to acknowledge me'

_**CIEN FLEUR**_

Zabuza ducked out of the way of the kunai coming at his head then he felt a strange sensation on his body and his head was forced back he looked at his body and saw arms holding him down and his head back.

'Well done Robin you saw me distracted with Usopp then caught me off guard.'

The orange haired girl saw her opportunity then started to spin to blue tubes in her hands blue and red orbs floated out of them up in the air.

'Now is my chance to prove i'm not weaker then the others.' Nami thought

Zabuza saw a big black cloud forming above him and raised a non-existent eyebrow he heard some one say.

_**THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!**_

A small yellow orb drifted up to the cloud then a big lighting bolt came out of the sky and struck Zabuza.

When the smoke cleared Zabuza was still standing but he was burnt badly. He fell to one knee breathing heavy, Haku came out of no were and helped him lay down in the grass.

Zabuza laughed and said. "Well you three are my students, Taught you not to hold back and go for the kill."

Nami cried and and hugged him causing him to wince.

"I'm so sorry Zabuza-sama! I just wanted to prove I was strong."

The other two sweat dropped. Haku didn't say anything and kept an expressionless face.

'I must speak to Zabuza-sama about this.' He thought as he tend to his wounds.

**Abandon**** house:**

The three children were asleep. Usopp on the floor, Nami on the couch and Robin laying next to Nami. Haku was changing Zabuza's wraps and he decided to talk to him.

"Zabuza-sama may we speak?"

Zabuza nodded his head saying he can talk to him.

"Zabuza-sama, I don't think it's wise to keep training those three like this it's to risky you know they go all out when they train and together they are dangerous and might accidentally kill you. Your condition is worsening everyday and with the stress on your body you wont live much longer, maybe a few years."

His eyes widened then went down to his sheets.

"Haku when did you find out that I had this sickness? And do you really think they could kill me I just go easy on them so they have a chance they don't know there strength of there jutsu." He looked at the boy and noticed he was struggling to hold back tears as a few ran down his face.

"A few months ago I noticed you coughing up blood. Zabuza-sama I don't want to lose you. It is possible that they could kill you they get better and better every day" The boy sobbed on his chest.

Zabuza pushed off Haku and sat up. "I'll be fine Haku. There is no need to cry over this your a man aren't you?" Haku stopped his tears and nodded.

"Good, Because when i'm gone you need to take care of them they were just like you you know."

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Zabuza was walking down a empty street in a bad part of town, he held the handle of his sword and the back of his blade rested on his shoulder. A few thugs jumped out hoping to take his things and sell them to make a quick buck. _

_Zabuza laughed a little and made one swift movement decapitating the first guy as blood spewed form his neck some getting on him he continued to cut them down until he was on the last of them._

_"P-lease don't...d-do this. I have a family." The man pleaded. _

_Zabuza smirked under his mask and swung his sword with ease cutting him in half._

_"You should have thought of them before you attacked me."_

_Zabuza noticed a little boy hiding behind a few boxes he walked over to him and held his sword above his head like he was going to cut the boy down but he just put it in it's sheath on his back, he held out his hand and the boy was a little scared but took it and walked off with him._

_**/END FLASH BACK/**_

Haku looked down at his feet but nodded.

"What ever you say Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza winced in pain as he tried to get up but Haku pushed him back down and placed a hand on his chest.

"You must rest. You kneed to rebuild you strength."

Zabuza reluctantly nodded as he lied down and drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

While Haku sat up not being able to sleep. 'Zabuza-sama believes in me for once but I know he is going to die any day but if he can pull threw maybe a few years.'

Haku finally fell asleep just as the sun had started to peek over the horizon.

* * *

So guy's what do you think about it?

Next Time: Back with Luffy and the others they start the academy and get into lots of fights and a very familiar face for the three straw hats.


	6. Naruto's Brothers

**Naruto's Brothers**

**Apartment:**

Naruto woke up to an amazing smell of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and french toast he sighed.

'Must be the neighbors cooking.' He thought as he walked in he saw Sanji with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth at the stove wile standing on a stool cooking the last of the bacon he turned and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto your up early."

Naruto was about to to ask were he learned to cook when he heard.

"FOOD!"

Luffy ran out of the room he shared with Naruto, since there were only three rooms, and ran past him going to take in a hand full of food. Then Sanji kicked him and Luffy went flying across the room slamming into the wall.

"Wait a minute Luffy wait until that shity marmo is up he still needs to eat before you suck everything down."

Luffy kept complaining that he couldn't eat. Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto go wake up marmo so Luffy will stop complaining about it."

Naruto nodded sure, then went into Zoro's room. He was sleeping in a weird position his leg up on the wall his arms spread out and his face to the floor. Naruto sweat dropped then shook him awake. Zoro opened one eye and saw Naruto.

"What?"

"Come eat or Luffy is gonna eat all your food."

"Right." He said as he grabbed his swords and started to walk out when Naruto stopped him.

"What is it?"

Naruto pointed to his swords. "You can't bring weapons to the academy."

Zoro looked at his swords and with a regretful sigh put them back and sulked to breakfast.

Naruto, Luffy, and Zoro were surprised Sanji's food was this good it was the best food they ever ate. After breakfast and lots of hand slapping, arguing about Luffy not allowed to have the others food and Zoro not being able to bring his swords. They showered then left.

Naruto and Luffy talked and laughed as Sanji and Zoro argued again then they stop arguing and started to talk about some thing.

"You notice it to right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah I do." Sanji confirmed.

"I wonder why there all glaring at Naruto like this." Zoro questioned

"Did he do something yesterday? Well he did come in the old guy's room with cuts and bruises, then said it was the villagers."

They get to the gate in front of the academy and there is a group of villagers holding bats, broken bottles, shovels and other weapons. The 'leader' of the group spoke.

"Okay demon today is the day you die. We will finish what the fourth hokage started!" He yelled "Yeah!" Yelled a few others. The leader and two men ran towards a scared looking Naruto.

Zoro went to his hip then felt nothing there. 'Fuck why did I have to leave my swords. Oh well guess i'm fighting with out them.'

_**SHINKEN SHIRAHATORI**_(No sword style)

Zoro caught a shovel that was coming down on Naruto's head, striped it from his hands and smacked him in the face with it sending blood flying from his mouth.

Sanji blocked a bat that was about to hit Naruto with his foot.

_**MUTON SHOOT**_

Sanji kicked his right foot forward hitting the guy in the stomach then using the momentum of the kick to spin around and kick his face with his left foot sending his face to the ground dripping blood.

Luffy stood there for a second hat covering his eyes then yelled.

"LEAVE BROTHER NARUTO ALONE!"

_**GOMU GOMU NO...**_

Luffy's right arm stretched back about fifty feet. Every one looked in shock as his arm stretched back.

Luffy brought his arm forward punching the guy in the chest sending him flying.

_**PISTOL! **_

He lied there coughing up blood. The others looked wide eyed as they saw Luffy jump into the air.

_**GOMU GOMU NO...**_

Luffy started a barrage of stretchy punches yelling and pounding them into the ground.

**_GATLING_**_** GUN!**_

Naruto stared in aw as Luffy Sanji and Zoro protected him from the villagers who all got up and ran or was unconscious. Luffy turned around and smiled his monkey like grin and put his arm around Naruto's neck who gave a fox like grin in return for Luffy's monkey one.

They all walked into the academy laughing and talking about the fight they just got in. They enter the class room and Zoro kept an expressionless face wile Sanji ran over to Ino and Hinata with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh my beautiful angles, how god has blessed me to be able to share the same air as you. May I have the names of two of the most beautiful girls here?"

Ino gained a little blush looking down slightly smiling. "Ino." Hinata turned as red as a tomato and stuttered. "H-Hin-ata."

"Oh what beautiful names for beautiful young ladies."

Iruka walked in and told everyone to calm down at take there seats. Naruto walked up the stairs and sat at his sat next to a boy with a dog on his head and a boy in a tan coat and round sun glasses.

Iruka eyed the three new students.

"Well it seems we have new student's. Please introduce your self's and tell the calls something about your self."

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I am a swordsmen." Zoro said with out really looking at the class.

"I'm Sanji, I'm a cook and I love ladies." He gave a wink to Ino and Hinata making them both blush.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I love MEAT!" Luffy started to drool a little wile Naruto was laughing when he said that.

Iruka sweat dropped but nodded.

"Okay you three can sit back there."

He pointed to the back of the room were four seats were unoccupied. They nodded and took there seats. About half way threw the class a boy walked in, he wore an orange hat with a bead necklace that had a smile and frown face on it, he had shaggy black hair and wore black shorts with a belt and a yellow button up shirt that was unbuttoned.

Iruka gained a tick then yelled.

"Portgas D. Ace! Why are you so late?"

Luffy picked up his head from his nap and looked at the boy.

"Ace?" He whispered to him self. Then his eyes winded and he yelled. "ACE!"

Ace turned and looked at Luffy. Then his jaw dropped.

"LUFFY?!"

Luffy got up and ran to Ace and hugged him and laughed.

"When did you get here?" Asked Ace.

"Yesterday what about you?" Luffy questioned.

"A few months ago."

Sanji and Zoro came down looking very confused.

"How do you know him?" Asked Sanji

"He's my brother." laughed Luffy.

"BROTHER?! I thought you had no memory?" Zoro yelled

"No I most memory but I only remember That I had a brother named Ace."

Iruka growing impatient yelled.

"Get to your seats!"

* * *

So what do you think of Ace showing up? Please review and give me Ideas for future chapters I'm open to suggestions.

Next time: Gaara is in go's on a rampage and Franky, Brook and Chopper try to help him.


	7. When Gaara sleeps

Sorry this wasn't up yesterday guy's my internet was being stupid and was nursing a hangover lol but with out anymore delays. Here is the next chapter of the straw hat shinobi tell me what you think guys.

* * *

**When Gaara Sleeps**

**Apartment:**

Franky woke up to the sun peeking threw the windows and Brook playing a quite melody on a violin he sat up and wiped his eyes. Chopper was standing at the freezer with his head in it to cool off. Franky walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cola and opened it. Chopper let out a small whine.

"Why is it so hot?"

Take of that coat and it won't be as hot." Franky commented.

"IT'S FUR I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!" Chopper yelled.

Brook laughed at there antics as he played the violin. They heard a knock at the door and stopped arguing, Brook opened it and saw Gaara standing there holding his teddy with a small smile.

"Oh Gaara-san what brings you here?" Asked Brook.

"Well I thought I could walk with you guy's to class today, if that's okay." He said wile looking down a little.

"Of course you can Gaara. It's going to be a SUUUUUUUUPR day today." Said Franky posing with his arms above his head and his legs spread.

They all walked out of the apartment Brook opened his skull and placed the violin in then closed it. Franky finished his cola. They continued to the academy when a kunai came out of no were about to hit Gaara.

Franky saw this and jumped in front of him. Gaara Brook and Chopper gasped when the kunai hit Franky making a sound like metal hitting metal bouncing off.

"Well that's not normal." Muttered Franky.

He went to his stomach and knocked on it and again it sounded like metal then it opened reviling a device that ran on cola. Chopper got stars in his eyes.

"SO COOL FRANKY! Your like a robot!" He shouted

"I believe he is a cyborg not robot." Brook stated

Gaara sweat dropped. But was glad Franky was okay. Franky closed his stomach and thought to himself.

'How and why did I get like this. It's not that I mind but It's a little weird.'

They walked into the academy and into their class all the kids paled when Gaara walked in and he looked down and sat next to a girl with blond hair in four pony tails and a white shirt and purple skirt sitting next to her was a boy in black pants and shirt and brown hair and purple face paint.

Franky, Brook, and Chopper walked in and no one seems to notice them. A few people turned there heads but looked away as if there wasn't a skeleton, or little reindeer. Brook and Chopper didn't think anything of it. But Franky wondered why no one was questioning them.

Franky walked up to Gaara to ask him but the teacher came in he was a tall man with shaggy brown hair a red shirt with a chunin vest over it and black pants he eyed his three new students and told them to sit behind Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They nodded and went to the empty seats behind them. Brook was listening to the teacher explain something he didn't quit understand when he over heard Temari and Gaara talking.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Asked Temari in a worried tone.

"Just tiered, it's getting difficult keeping my eyes open." Gaara explained while he yawned.

"You know you need to stay awake or bad things will happen."

Temari said a little frightened of even thinking what would happen if he feel asleep. The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of the class room and out to the court yard. Gaara, Franky, Brook, and Chopper walked together. Then Franky asked what's been bugging him.

"So Gaara." Franky started as he drank some cola.

Gaara looked at him. "Hm?''

"Why did no one react to Brook and Chopper?" He asked.

"Oh well, there is a gen-" Gaara started then was cut short as he began to fall his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Everything went in slow motion as he fell the sand went to his aid to cushion his fall. When he hit the ground the sand around him began to cover his body until it was a big figure of a giant raccoon-dog with blue strips on it's tail. It let out a evil laugh.

**"AHAHAHAHA. Finally i'm free it's time to party!" **He said as he destroyed a building.

Chopper let out a yell and hid behind Franky backwards.

"SCARY!" Yelled Chopper.

Brook looked at it and thought to him self. 'Is this what happens when he sleeps?'

"What the hell is going on!?"Yelled Franky as several Jonin ninja came out to protect the children and fight the giant raccoon-dog.

**"So you think you can take me? Well come on then!" **He roared as he sent down his giant sand claw attacking the Jonin.

Temari and Kankuro ran out to see what was going on when they saw the giant monster.

"GAARA NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yelled Temari.

Kankuro ran over to the three standing there.

"Come on we need to get out of here." He said

"But what about Gaara? We can't just leave him like this how do we stop him?" Franky asked as Brook and Chopper nodded.

"We need to wake him up." Temari said joining the conversation wile pointing to the head of the sand monster were if you squinted you could see Gaara at the top dangling there passed out.

Franky nodded and started telling him his plan to wake up Gaara when the all understood Franky looked at Chopper.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Chopper confirmed.

Franky picked Chopper up in his right hand and said.

_**STRONG RIGHT!**_

His hand shot out with Chopper on it when his hand stopped Chopper kept going and when he was fight above Gaara he yelled.

_**HEAVY POINT!**_

He changed into a big furry man beast with huge mussels he yelled again.

_**HEAVY GONG!**_

Chopper punched the beasts head destroying it not wanting to hurt Gaara with his big fists. Brook ran and caught Gaara then took his cane and whacked him on the head with it.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled uncharacteristically.

Temari went to hit him on the head but the sand came back and protected him again.

"You passed out and went on a rampage." Temari explained.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to." He whispered.

Franky patted his back.

It's okay Gaara it's not your fault Franky smiled.

The Jonin all looked in shock as these three children beat the one-tailed beast.

"Go tell Kazekage-sama exactly what happened said an older Jonin to a Chunin."

"Hai" He ran off to tell the Kazekage what happened.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Okay so after the next chapter there is the time skip to when they are Genin.

Next time: Zabuza takes his 'Tools' and a little trip.


	8. First mission and Lost Memories

Sorry for the wait but hey guy's if you don't know I started a poll for parings on my profile so go there and vote the first three with the most votes will be definite parings. But here is the new chapter enjoy.

* * *

**First Mission and Lost Memories**

**Village outside Kiri **

There was a heavy fog on the village and five people hid in the shadows one man and four children. Zabuza looked at the four and nodded signaling them to move out Zabuza already told them the mission they had to complete it was a assassination and retrieval mission there were to groups. Group A had to retrieve the scroll while group B had to kill the man and a group of shinobi from the hidden leaf.

'I wonder if there going to be able to pull this off with anything going wrong.' Zabuza thought to him self

Group A consisted of Usopp and following behind him was Nami. Usopp stopped a few feet away from the big wooden door. Nami noticed his legs were shaking she sighed and hit him on the head with clima-tact.

"Ow." He cursed at her silently.

"What was that for?"

She pointed to his legs which were still shaking.

"Um I have a special sickness called 'I-can't-do-this-mission-disease'

Nami hit him on the head again a little harder making a bump form on his head. Haku and Robin watching this sweat dropped and sighed at there antics.

"Get your head in the game Usopp." Nami said.

He sighed but then nodded and took out his sling shot and said.

_**TRIPLE EXPLODING STAR!**_

He shot three bullets at the door making it explode, Nami ran in quickly and identified the man with the scroll he wore a jonin vest with a dark blue shirt under neath black pants and a leaf head protector medium length hair in a pony tail. She tried to snatch it from his belt but he grabbed her hand and looked down at her threw the smoke his eyes were red with three black tomos spinning around his pupil.

Nami froze in fear as she began to see things like her and another girl with blue hair and an adult with burgundy color hair. 'Who are these people? Do I know them?' Nami thought then there was a big fish man like creature with a saw nose holding a gun to the women that had the burgundy hair.

"Bellemere!" Called out Nami out loud. Then the seen changed she was stealing money from alot of people and saving it. Then again the seen changed but this time she was older and on a ship with an older Usopp and Robin as well with six others as well. Nami looked in shock as all of her memories came flooding back to her.

"Don't just stand there Nami!" Usopp called to her. 'I guess I need to save her.' He thought then took a big deep breath. He took out string with shurikrn on it and yelled.

_**HISSATSU! SHURIKRN RYUUSEIGUN!**_

Usopp yelled as he sent a wave of shurikn into the building making the man let go of Nami who grabbed the scroll and run out as fast as she could. Hiding and holding her head at all her memories she just gained back.

Group B which had Robin and Haku saw Nami run out and they moved. Haku moved in first and noticed two dead with shurikn in-bedded into one of there skull and another to the heart.

There were three left the man who had the scroll a chunin ninja who had brown hair and eyes tan shirt and gray pants. There is also a man in the corner cowering in fear he wore a green kimono he had long gray hair and glasses.

Haku nodded to Robin and she nodded back Robin crossed her arms and said.

_**CIEN FLUR**_

Robins arms sprouted on there shoulders and grabbed there heads and mad them look up and there arms behind there back. She closed her hands.

_**CLUTCH!**_

She yelled snapping two of there necks wile the third poofs into a shadow clone. They look around the room but see's he is gone the sigh and walk out and go report to Zabuza that one got away but over all the mission was a success.

**Near by woods**

Itachi looked at the four in suprise that they could pull something like this off they killed two three chunin and the client. 'Who are they working for.' pondered Itachi. 'Better report this back to Hokage-sama.'

**Back with Zabuza**

'Excellent they managed to complete the mission and Haku didn't even have to do any thing this went perfect. Well except that Uchiha brat that got away."

Zabuza smiled under his mask but they couldn't tell with his mean look he always had on his face. Nami cleared her coughed so everyone looked at her.

"Robin, Usopp I remember who we are and were we came from." She said looking at the two

"Really! How did you remember?!" Usopp asked loudly.

"When ever that guy did with his eye it made me remember were we came from and who we are." She said a little annoyed by Usopp.

"So what are you going to do now." Asked Zabuza coldly.

"We need to find our captain and the rest of our crew." Nami said

"Captain and crew?" Asked Robin interested to figure out were she came from.

"And figure out why we turned back into children when we were all over eighteen." Nami added.

Haku and Zabuza stood in silence not really knowing what to say and because this was non of there concern.

"Whoa your saying we were all older? And what is this crew your going on about?" Usopp asked scratching his the back of his head.

"Well I will tell you everything when we get back to the warehouse we need to train and wait until we get back to our nakama. We are to young and don't know the island now so we will wait for a few years." Nami explained.

Zabuza was glad they weren't going to be leaving any time soon he got to keep his 'weapons' a little longer.

"Well then let's go." He said in an icy tone.

When they got back to the warehouse Nami told them all about the adventures they had and enemies they fought and how they all joined the crew.

"So your telling me, we have a walking skeleton a cyborg and a talking reindeer on our crew." Usopp asked a little unbelieving Nami.

"Are you sure you didn't just hit our head pretty hard." Asked Zabuza smirking a little bit.

"No! Its true!" Nami yelled puffing out her cheeks.

They all laughed well mostly Robin chuckled to her self while Zabuza kept a smirk on his face.

"Well go to bed you brats." Zabuza said. They all nodded except Nami , who stayed there wile the others went of to bed.

"Nami I said go to bed." Zabuza said in a commanding tone.

"Oh shut up and go get me some more sake or something." she said sitting down taking a swig of his bottle.

Zabuza looked at her shocked then laughed a little. 'Well looks like things are going to be a little different around here.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Okay guy's here is the final chapter before the time skip so I hoped you liked it I had writers block for a few days that's why it wasn't up for like two days. Oh and don't forget to vote for parings on my profile guy's.

Next time: New Genin teams and a very familiar face for Luffy and Ace appears.


	9. Konoha Genin

I'm so sorry guys i was out of state and had no internet so i couldn't update until now so just for you guys it's gonna be extra long. Well the latest comment was quite...interesting lets just say - Penislover69 8/18/13 . chapter 7

Well this story gave me an erection and i blew up everywhere like a diamond in the sky.

Okay here is the new chapter with the time skip.

* * *

**Konoha Genin**

**Academy:**

Naruto sat on the swing watching the crowed of people with there kids congratulating them when he had failed the graduation exam for the third time while the rest of the class graduated well almost every one Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro had yet to take there special test the one were they don't use ninjustu sure they were capable they just decide not to use it.

"It's okay Naruto you will get next time." Sanji said patting him on the back then they over heard.

"Did you here? He didn't pass again." One women said jesturing to Naruto

"Good could you imagine if he became a ninja you know what he is." Said another women.

"Don't talk about Naruto!" Luffy yelled getting mad about to run over to both women when Sanji gave him a kick to the head making him go face don into the dirt.

"It's okay Luffy...I just need to take a walk."

Naruto said getting up and walked away with his head hung low and hands in his pockets. Iruka walked over to the other three wile looking in Naruto's direction.

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro come to training field 8 to take your test at six o'clock." He said not taking his eyes off Naruto and sighed.

They nodded and decided to walk there now since it was four. They get to the field and spar for a little bit when they checked the time it was eight thirty and the sun was setting.

"Were the hell are those shitty proctors? We been here for four hours." Sanji asked sticking another lollipop in his mouth. 'Damn I need to be eighteen to by cigarettes. Maybe Asuma will give me a few' He thought to him self.

"I don't know but i'm going for a walk." Zoro shouted over his shoulder wile he walked into the woods.

Sanji and Luffy looked at each other and sighed knowing he was going to get lost so they fallowed him a few steps behind when the three of them saw a strange site Naruto laying on the ground holding a large scroll wile Iruka hovered over him with a giant shuriken stuck in his back. Wile Mizuki was standing up in a tree laughing at the sight.

"Your saving the demon that killed your parents Iruka." Mizuki said with an evil look on his face. Naruto got up and ran away hiding he then spotted his surrogate brothers.

"Naruto what's going on!" Luffy yelled

"I'll tell you later but we have to run Mizuki is trying to kill me! Let's run!" He yelled running past them.

"Naruto..." Zoro started not looking at him. "What was all that training you did with us for if your just going to run away from a fight." Zoro turned around looking Naruto in the eye. "What did me and that ero-cook teach you?" Sanji glared at Zoro for calling him an ero-cook but kept his mouth shut for not to ruin the moment.

"Never run from a challenge." He whispered to him self.

"Naruto is not the demon fox." He heard Iruka say.

Naruto let his hair shadow his eyes as he walked back to face Mizuki Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy walked behind him. Mizuki saw them walk into the clearing and laughed.

"Oh so the demon decided to face me after all and it seems he brought his little friends."

"Guy's it's time I drop my mask I've been wearing." Naruto said as he looked at Mizuki with a cold stare that sent shivers down his spine, the three new what this meant. They had figured out a long time ago about Naruto's mask he wore to hide his pain which turned into hate for the people that treated him like shit and mislead him like Mizuki did. the three nodded and got into there stances to fight Iruka leaning against a tree watching everything.

Sanji put his hands in his pockets and set his left foot in front of his right, Zoro unsheathed wado Imochi and got in a stance his right foot in front of his left and his arms raised a little the blade pointing towards Mizuki's throat and Luffy got in his brawler stance both fists clenched legs spread with a good stance. Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled.

_**kage bunshin no jutsu! **_

Four shadow clones appeared and surrounded Mizuki and Naruto ran up to him. Luffy and the others looked surprised. 'When did Naruto learn that?'

_**KAGE BUNSHIN 5 SHIGAN!**_

Zoro and Sanji smiled a little seeing that Naruto almost perfected _Shigan_ (Finger pistol.)

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

Naruto, Sanji, Zoro, Ace and Luffy were at training field 7 Ace was showing Naruto a move called _Shigan. _Ace stretched out his pointer finger and ran at a large bolder and called out his move his finger stuck into the rock making a perfect round hole in it then Naruto was about to try when Ace grabbed him by the collar making him fall on his but.

"Your not ready to try this if you do you will break your hand." Ace explained Naruto pouted but nodded reluctantly.

"But i'm going to teach it to you, you need to strengthen your hands and fingers by punching the ground and digging your fingers in and out of sand, then wood, stone, then finally steel."

Naruto stood there and listened to Ace's instructions with his jaw on the ground. 'This is going to be some serious training.' He thought to him self.

_**/END FLASH BACK/**_

Mizuki coughed as blood came out of his mouth and Luffy ran up, Naruto dispersed his clones.

_**GOMU GOMU NO...**_

Luffy stopped in front of Mizuki and he saw that his arm was stretched back to were he was standing ''What the fuck is this?!'' He yelled

_**PISTOL! **_

Luffy finished as he hit Mizuki who substituted out with a near by log.

_**DOTON: DOHEKI**_

Mizuki slammed his hands into the ground as a earth wall surrounded the four twelve year old's. He panted as they beat against the wall. 'How can these kids be so strong? One is a demon and the others are just freaks.' Mizuki thought to him self.

_**ITTOURYUU IAI SHISHI SONSON**_

Mizuki looked around for the voice then saw two evenly cut lines in the earth wall as it crumbled to dust at his feet. Zoro slid wado back into his sheath and as he did Mizuki looked down at his chest and saw blood. Clack. His sword sheathed all the way and blood sprayed out of Mizuki's chest going every were he decided it was time to run so he ran as fast as he could.

"To easy." Zoro said to him self.

Sanji smirked as he crunched down on his lollipop spitting the stick out.

"Looks like I'll finish this." Sanji ran after him and jumped in to the air doing a series of front flips gaining momentum he then stuck his foot out smashing it onto Mizuki's head and into the ground.

_**CONCASSER!**_

He yelled calling out his attack Mizuki died on impact with the ground Sanji mumbled something about cleaning up the blood off his shoe now. He walked back after he took his head band which he didn't deserve to have the others were helping Iruka up. He smiled and looked at them.

"Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji I want to give you something." He pulled out a small sealing scroll marked headbands he pressed chakra into it and unsealed four of them and handed them each of them one.

He smiled at them and said. "From today on you are all leaf genin for Kohona." They all went home to rest as Iruka want to report to the Hokage.

The four passed out as soon as they got home sleeping heavily. The morning came quickly and they got up and got ready for there last day at the academy Zoro strapped his swords to his side feeling much better that he will be able to have them were ever he goes now. Sanji made breakfast wile beating Luffy every time he tried to steal the food. Naruto got up and asked Sanji

"Hey can I start using some of your suits until I get my own?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Sure but what's wrong with your jump suits?"

"Just want some thing that don't scream kill me." He stated as he walked back to Sanji's room.

When the all ate they walked to the academy to get assigned there teams.

**Academy**

Iruka looked at the list for the new Genin teams and thought to him self. 'Looks like we have an uneven number of students this year and there will be a four Genin on a team with a Jonin sensei.' Naruto and the others walked in and saw his new appearance. He wore black pants and a black jacket with orange dress cuffs and collar and an orange handkerchief in his left breast pocket and his head band around his head. Everyone looked at Naruto with surprised eyes.

The four walked up the steps and Naruto sat in one of the only seats open which was next to Sasuke Uchiha he didn't really like the teme but he tolerated him. Sasuke looked at the group and his eye twitched. 'Those three and Ace.' He thought in irritation. 'How am I suppose to kill Itachi if I can't even beat them. That swirly brow and that Idiot's brother.'

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

**Academy**

Sasuke sat in his seat at the academy with his fan girls swooning over him but like normal he ignored him then he felt a great pain on the top of his head. Sanji and just done a spinning ax kick on Sasuke.

"How dare you strike an Uchiha we are the elite!" Sasuke yelled getting ready for on attack.

"You were doing the unthinkable you were ignoring this beautiful ladies." Sanji said with a glare.

"I am an Uchiha there lucky if I even breath on them!" Sasuke yelled as he ran in to hit Sanji.

Sanji blocked with his right knee and glared into Sasuke's eyes and did a back spin kick to his face. Sasuke hit the ground hard.

Zoro smirked 'This kid has a temper problem.'

**Academy training ****field**

"First pare to Spar Ace and Sasuke. This is an anything goes match until I call it."

They both nodded and went to opposite sides of the stage. "BEGIN!" Sasuke took out on of the blunt kunai they were given and threw it at Ace who just stood there as it passed right threw him. Everyone stared in shock as nothing happened. Ace ran up to Sasuke and threw a punch which was blocked but Ace kneed him in the gut. Sasuke did a back flip to get some distance and did a series of hand signs.

_**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**_

A fireball came out of his mouth and went straight towards Ace everyone yelled for him to move but he just stuck out his hand and absorbed the fire.

'What is this guy?' Sasuke thought

Ace smirked and but his hands to his mouth and yelled.

_**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU**_

"What!?" Sasuke yelled as the fireball came at him at high speeds. He jumped out of the way but his shirt got burned. "He didn't even use hand signs!" He yelled

Sweat dripped Sasuke's brow from the heat of the fire ball.

_**/END FLASHBACK/**_

Sasuke glared at them and Sakura and Ino walked in the room and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Move it Naruto BAKA! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-Kun." She said

"Go find a different seat." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh trying to be like Sasuke now huh? Well it's not going to work you must be pretty pathetic if you even think you have a chance with me." She said with an attitude.

"Why would I want to impress a pathetic disgraceful person like you now leave." He said in a low voice only she and Sasuke could here

**"WHO DOSE HE THINK HE IS TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" **Yelled inner Sakura.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to talk to a women?! Oh that's right!"

"SAKURA SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU." Sasuke yelled as he gave her a cold stare that sent a chill down her spine

Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised that he defended Naruto and yelled at Sakura. Not even Sanji stepped in to defend her because of what she said.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura stuttered. Ace walked in when he heard people yelling. 'Whats going on?' He thought.

"OKAY EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." Iruka yelled and everyone did.

"I will now give you your teams."

Naruto sat there in silence glaring at Sakura for a few seconds who sat next to him on his right. She looked down at her knees. Naruto tuned out and and waited for his name.

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto looked up at Iruka.

"Haruno Sakura..." Sakura looked over at Naruto and she diverted her eyes before he looked at her.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and nodded towards him wile Naruto returning the gesture not looking at Sakura how was cheering to her self for being on Sauske's team.

"Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Shino met Hinata's pale eyes and he nodded she blushed a little as she looked down and Kiba looked at them and sighed. 'A blind girl and a bug guy.' He thought to himself.

"Team nine will be a special team with four genin and one sensei and will go on special missions because of certain reasons." Everyone looked confused as Iruka explained this.

"Team nine will consisted of Monkey D Luffy, Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Portgas D Ace." They nodded and knew why it was like this with Luffy's and Ace's abilities and the others strength were Jonin level.

"And finally team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Ino Yamanaka. Now your sensei's will be here to pick you up soon so you may talk among-est your selves.

**Hokage tower**

"I don't understand why you want to take a Genin team no one even knows of you. Your one of our best **ANBU **and **ROOT **and why these special missions?" Hiruzen said.

A blonde man stood in front of the Hokage he wore a standered Jonin vest with a blue coat over it he wore a white scarf and a top hat hit with goggles wrapped around them and his headband tied to the top of his hat.

"Well let's just say I need to see my little brothers and if there anything like before then they will over kill everything." The man said giving a grin that had one tooth missing. Hiruzen sighed. 'Little brothers? I have a bad feeling there is going to be a lot of paperwork in this.'

"Granted." He said as he dismissed him.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it from now it will go as the regular story line unless people ask other wise. So comment and vote for parings only three people voted.


End file.
